Clawmarks of Chaos
by Crimson Sun
Summary: Poem(s) I dedicate to Vincent Valentine (New Poem 'Eternal Torment')
1. Poem 1 ~Ballad of Chaos

The Ballad of Chaos ~ By Crimson Sun  
  
  
  
The world he sees through ruby eyes distorted through his dreams  
  
And though he breathes, he's not alive and nothing's what it seems  
  
Vincent cries, his tears are blood, the silent color red  
  
With all his time, dimensions fly, and chaos roams his head  
  
~  
  
His nightmares range from not-so-bad to please-just-let-me-die  
  
Love is pain where day is night and demons rule the sky  
  
Jenova laughs, her hideous face, twisted beyond repair  
  
There's the path that Hojo's laid, leading to despair  
  
~  
  
Scared and hopeless, found and lost, he stumbles through the graves  
  
Chased and helpless, shattered peace, and there is nowhere safe  
  
Chaos looms just up ahead; he roars out, do you hear him?  
  
Is this too soon for you to fight or is it that you fear him?  
  
~  
  
Vincent wakes and Vincent screams, in blackness there it merges  
  
Chaos makes a good breakout, desire to kill emerges  
  
Silver wings from bony back, all stained in crimson-red  
  
Screaming rings, Chaos lives, Valentine is dead  
  
~  
  
A beastly form stalks shadowed corners, Chaos makes his move  
  
His mouth is torn, with broken wings, he needs something to sooth  
  
The physical pain, the wounds he holds, searching for food he loves  
  
Too keep him sane, the miracle cure; he has a taste for blood  
  
~  
  
All is silent in the town, for it is none past twelve  
  
The evil giant sees his chance, a person from a house  
  
He licks his lips, it's been too long, and he has nearly died  
  
He picks his moment, the poor man screams, his little life had flied  
  
~  
  
Chaos, who's full and satisfied, begun to miss his grave  
  
Back to you now, my pitiful friend, Chaos smirks and waves  
  
To the tiny little town, before shrinking back to man  
  
And there left on the pavement stones, a bloody Valentine  
  
~  
  
Vincent knows what happened, he mourns for the man who's dead  
  
The moonlight shows the poor old soul, missing half his head  
  
Vincent cries, and Vincent grieves, another one he's killed  
  
With no one there to assure him, all is Chaos's fault  
  
~  
  
The world he sees through ruby eyes distorted through his dreams  
  
And though he breathes, he's not alive, and nothing's what it seems  
  
He's tried to run; he's tried to hide, but Chaos lives within  
  
And as the sun sets, another day, again Chaos will sin  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's notes: I kinda forgot to mention in my last fic that I do not own FF7! I wish I did, though...  
  
Anyway, this is a short 'story' in poem form  
  
Tell me if you like it, and email me if any comments 


	2. Poem 2 ~Lucrecia's Words

Lucrecia's Words  
  
While you lay in your casket  
  
Fighting nightmares of hell  
  
Did you slip in dreams of what we were like back then?  
  
~  
  
1 Young mind, you were so innocent…  
  
Into believing that I loved you  
  
I cannot deny that I did, but fate drove us away  
  
~  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When cold reality storms in like hail  
  
That time was when you first met me and realised heartbreak  
  
~  
  
You can blame Hojo for what he did  
  
Accuse my child of murder  
  
And hate me for betraying your trust and hurting you  
  
~  
  
But, while lying in your casket  
  
And thinking back  
  
I only hope you will not put those sins solely upon yourself  
  
~  
  
Vincent, monsters may claim you  
  
And control your mind  
  
But do not think that that is your fault, because it is not  
  
~  
  
You can resent what the operation did  
  
And loathe the inner demons  
  
But please, remember your true self under the layers of regret  
  
~  
  
For, Vincent, you are not one of them  
  
Though you have sinned before  
  
Everyone makes mistakes, that is how we learn  
  
~  
  
There are new days below the horizon  
  
And we cannot avoid them  
  
Even though life itself is pointless and every day is a burden  
  
~  
  
Though you lie sleeping in the casket  
  
You cannot escape the world  
  
And things of the past cannot bring down your will, if you try  
  
~  
  
Vincent, though there are monsters inside  
  
You can still live  
  
And know that out there, in the crystals and waterfalls from the sky  
  
~  
  
There is someone who still loves you  
  
Someone who shares your pain  
  
And someone who will carry your sins for eternity, if needed  
  
~  
  
To get you back on your feet, Vincent  
  
Listen to my words, and believe them  
  
For through a life of lies, these words from me are true:  
  
~  
  
Nothing, not my death, not the birth of Sephiroth  
  
These things were not your fault  
  
And God forgives your sins, for you have repaid for them  
  
~  
  
Vincent Valentine  
  
Don't you see?  
  
There is no reason to hide from the world any longer  
  
~  
  
If you believe your own will  
  
Regrets are nothing  
  
The monsters will be weakened; they will die eventually  
  
~  
  
Only you are strong enough  
  
To get out of your casket  
  
And start that new life waiting beyond the horizon  
  
~  
  
Remember, I do not blame you  
  
So you should not blame yourself  
  
And live the life appointed to you, knowing you have been forgiven  
  
~  
  
You still have me Vincent, if only in spirit  
  
Regrets are nothing, if you rejoice in rebirth  
  
~  
  
~Lucrecia 


	3. Poem 3 Eternal Torment

Eternal Torment ~ By Crimson Sun  
  
Voices of Old, how they cry to me, cry to me  
  
The waves of screaming will not die away  
  
Led by the woman who once was all to me  
  
Wails while her choir rises and sways  
  
~  
  
Spirits of dead men who'll find me, to blind me  
  
With visions of blood and features of hate  
  
Led by the woman, her cruel eyes set on me  
  
She plots the worst but still makes me wait  
  
~  
  
Graveyards of zombies, they stumble towards me  
  
Howling their vengeance, those who I've killed!  
  
Led by the woman, always breathing cold on me  
  
Freezing my heart with her icy ghost chill  
  
~  
  
Then the sea of darkness, collapsing over me  
  
Hollow-eyed spirits start pulling me under  
  
Led by the woman, the wave is her pain for me  
  
While her hatred is betrayed by the thunder!  
  
~  
  
. . .  
  
~  
  
The deafening sounds soften as they leave me  
  
Then in the silence, accusations will churn  
  
Led by the woman who'll never forgive me  
  
Once she is done. . .the devils return  
  
~  
  
Those phantom claws are reaching to take from me  
  
What I took from them so long, long ago. . .  
  
~  
  
Led by the woman, Lucrecia, she'll watch me  
  
Being forever tormented for killing her soul  
  
~  
  
AN: I have no comments on the grammar mistakes, so please do not ask me. I also have no comments on how this contradicts with my last Vincent poem. All I have to say is: Please review!  
  
AN: And thanks to the nice people who reviewed my 'Ballad of Chaos'. I'm trying my best to make every line rhyme with what is supposed to! 


End file.
